The Uchiha's
by karaku-chan
Summary: kagome,an uchiha?oro&naraku,brothers?itachi being nice?what on earth is going on?and dragon riders?oh yeah,a recipe for pure trouble.eragonnarutoinuyasha crossover.Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

okay.here's another story from me.im starting it from an episode.believe me i had a hard time choosing between"kagura's dance and kanna's mirror-the wind scar fails"and"juromaru and kageromaru(sp?)"in the end i finally choose the latter.ne ways its a crossover with naruto and possibly eragon.not really sure.juro and kage will make an appearance but they might end up being good guys.

disclaimer:i DO **NOT** own eragon,naruto,or inuyasha.you cannot sue me.plus you wouldnt get anything if you did.i have an old penny to my name.i have had since i was 5.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------with inu group---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh.It's such a beautiful day."said shippo."You said it.All of our battles seem like a bad dream."replied Kagome.Suddenly she stopped."I sense a Shikon Shard closing in fast!"A small whirlwind came by making them cover thier faces from the dust.When the dust cleared they saw koga."Yo."he said."hey Koga.How are you?"kagome asked.She felt something on the edge of her mind but brushed it off,but it wouldn't go away.She heard something hissing through the air and pushed everyone down quikly just in time to dodge three shurikan(sp?).She looked behind them and saw two red eyes.(no not naraku.though he will make an appearance soon with oro)She gasped when she realized who those eyes belonged to.(if you guessed sasuke,you are wrong.if you guessed itachi you get a giant cookie cake:))She stood up and waited for him to show himself."Well little sister,you've gotten better(yeah kags is and uchiha)."the man said.She smirked and replied"Of coures I have.After all,i still need to get revenge for the rest of the clan,THAT YOU MURDERED!"She heard him chuckle but stayed on guard."True.But you know i only did to test my abilities."he replied to her outburst."'To test you abilities?'You murdered the enitre clan 'to test you fucking abilities?!?!"She screamed at his confession."Yes."was his simple answer.She deadpanned"You know what?Your worse than Orochimaru.You are worse than when Kyubbi was on that rampage.You are worse the Shukkaku.You are ten times worse than Naraku.At least they wouldn't kill thier own families like you did."

In a tree not far from there three people listened.(who is it?)'So,Itachi and I are not the only uchiha's left.This should be interesting.'one of the figures thought,smirking.Suddenly he jumped down and walked closer to them.Inuyasha and Koga heard him and turned.What they saw was a boy around Kagome's age.He had black blue hair,coal black eyes,a dark blue shirt and tan shorts with black sandals.The way he looked at them made them shiver and he smirked."I suggest you move now or you may end up dead."Kagome froze hearing that voice and slowly turned.When she turned completely around her eyes widened and filled with tears."Sasuke."the tears flowed from her eyes and she smiled,happy that he was ok."Hello,sister."She ran up to him and gave him a hug,glad her little brother was alive."Oh Sasuke,I'm so glad your ok.Thank goodness."He smiled shocking the others around them.

In the tree Sasuke jumped out of a girl with bubble-gum pink hair,green eyes,and a pink-and-black outfit was simmering.She saw Sasuke turn and look at them,still smiling,and motion for them to come down.She and boy with blond hair,blue eyes,whiskers on his face,and wearing an orange jumpsuit jumped out of the tree and next to him.The others looked at them but soon forgot them when Itachi jumped from the tree he was in(sakura did not hear what sasuke said about him and kags being siblings,if you'r wondering.)and walked toward them.Sasuke and Kagome dropped into a defense position should he attack.However he held up his hands and they dropped their guard only slightly(hey do you blame them?)

---------------------------------------someplace(not sure where.)----------------------------------------

"So the Uchiha's have gathered together.This works perfectly for our plan Orochimaru,does it not?"Said Naraku."It does.And the youngest has the curse seal i placed on him which will make it easier for us to destroy them."Oro replied.Both laughed evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------end---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok that is it.it's 5:00 a.m. and my muse has left.so READ &REVIEW!!!!!!or else i will not update.


	2. DRAGONS AND NINJA'S!

hey people.here's the second ch.of "The Uchiha's"in this ch.the riders make an appearance.and yeah itachi is ooc but it's my story.umm...i'm trying to update on "the new girl" but it's taking awhile.sorry it's taking so long.oh and im working on a eragon--inuyasha xover.

PAIRINGS:

neji-kago

naruto-kago

or any other XOver pairings with kago.(except sasuXkago,itachiXkago)

disclaimer:must i continue with this?::sees lawyers with tons of paperwork and stuff::ok i dont own ANY of the things in this story except the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with the inu-tachihey 'itachi,tachi'coolback to story)

"Kagome,Sasuke it's ok i will not attack any of you."said itachi hoping the would stop sending him glares(imagine sessho's,naraku's,and other evil people's glares.scary)"Why should we believe you?After all,you did murder the clan when no one thought you would."they replied at the same time.Itachi looked at both of them then started removing his weapons and placing them on the ground so all could see."Ok,happy?Now there is no way i can attack you without you guy's stopping me."The younger two looked at each other then reached forward and moved the weapons to the side,out of reach(heh.it makes them feel safer.oh and i forgot to mention the others of itachi's groupwhat are they called?are there but hiding.)

"Call out the others Itachi.We know they are there."Kagome said."Very well,"he turned and whistled"they should come out soon."Right when he said that they appeared,weapons drawn,well except that Leader guy.Sasuke looked at his older brother and said"Tell them to put their weapons down,or else..."he trailed off to make it more threating(sp?)

--kagome pov--

I heard what Sasuke said but kept a 'close watch'on them.But in reality I was talking to saphira(im changing it so saphira is kagome's dragon,not eragon.dont worry he'll have a dragon,just not saphira.)

(**bold is saphira,**_itallics are kagome.)_

_'Saphira?Can you hear me?'_

**yes kagome,i can hear you**

_good.hey saphira?_

**yes?**

_can you find us?_

**i can.im not very far from you**

_please come.i think it's time i told them who i am._

**very well**

(pov and mental talk over)

They all looked up when they heard wings flapping.Kagome,Sasuke,and Itachi stayed relaxed while everyone else was on guard.

When the thing(man i cant believe im degrading saphira's name)appeared over head Kagome smiled.Everyone,except her brothers,looked at her,confused."Ano..Kagome,why are you smiling?"asked Sango."Because,she's a friend."kagome replied(ok im no longer capatilizing names)."WHAT!?"they all yelled,except the obvious."Yes she's a friend.watch."Kagome walked out a little closer to the tree's and waited for saphira to land.

When Saphira landed Kagome walked up to her and smiled

(bold normal is saphira,bold italics are kagome)

_**hello saphira.it's been awhile,hasn't it?**_

**it has kagome,it has.**

_**so,wanna meet my friends and family?**_

**i...guess.**

_**come on.not scared are you?**_

**no.just nervous.**

_**it's ok.**_

(normal)

Kagome walked back over to the others,Saphira following close behind."Umm...Kagome?Who is that?"asked Sakura."This,is Saphira."kagome told them all.All of them had blank faces.(like this :/)"Everyone sit'_**thump'**_down and i will explain."Kagome said as she too set down."They all did and waited for an explantion."I guess i should start as far back as I can remember.So that means you two,"she turned to her brothers."don't have to listen to what I say.You may want to go somewhere else because I'm starting my story with Kyuubi's attack."The brothers looked at each other and nodded,then they got up and walked away."Well now,I think the rest of you should get comfortable."

_**//FLASHBACK//**_

_**a young kagome listned to the screams as kyuubi tried to destroy the village'What's going on?'she thought to herself.'why is kyuubi attacking us?did some-one in the village hurt him?'her thoughts continued to swirl as she watched her friend's parents try to stop him.they only stopped when her brother picked her up and took her back to the manor."itachi nii-san,why is kyuubi attacking the village?"she asked in her child-like voice."I dont really know sister."he answered and turned around to protect her.**_

_**//the betrayal//**_

_**a ten-year-old kagome walked through the buildings her clan lived in,seeing the dead bodies of all her family.when she reached the building her,her parents,and her siblings lived in there were only five bodies missing:her elder brothers,her younger brother's,hers,and her parents'.she gulped and reached for the door.nothing.she walked to the sitting room but stopped after hearing voices.the voices stopped and she moved out of the way as her little brother came running through the door.**_

_**you all know what happens after that.**_

_**//14th birthday//**_

_**kagome had decided to go vist her friends eragon and roran.she was walking through the woods to get there when she saw a polished blue stone.she went to touch it but it started crack.'it's not a stone!'she thought'its and egg!'suddenly the egg burst sending pieces flying every where.when she looked back where the egg had been she saw a young dragon(she knows it's a dragon)she went to pet it and when her hand touched it's head she felt a burning pain run up her arm.**_

_**(if you watched the movie or read the book it's the same as what happened except she didnt start traveling.she stayed with brom cause she the eldest of the bunch.they were like,five.any way she got training in carvahall.)**_

_**//END FLASHBACK//**_

"And after I trained I came back here and was pulled through the well."Everyone else had wide eyes and were completely shocked.She giggled and called her brothers over.Sango snapped out of her shock and looked over at kagome.She then grabbed kagome's and sakura's hand dragged them to the near-by hotspring

--with guy's--

"So,"itachi began.he was curious as to how much his little sister had told them."What all did she tell you?"The other guy's,minus sasuke,jumped since they had not heard him and sasuke come over"She told us everything from the kyuubi attack 'till she fell down the well."Miroku replied.They tensed when they heard a twig break and hushed whispers.Sasuke smirked a bit when he figured out who was there.He leaned closer to itachi and whispered to him"Be ready,my fanclub is here."Right when he said that a bunch girls fell out of the bushes.There was:deep breath:Ino,Sakura,Temari,Hinata,Tenten,and all the girls in the Hidden Village of Sand and Konoha.They blushed at the fact they were caught and tried to run when they saw Itachi look at them.

--with girls--

"Ok Kagome,tell us this.WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!"yelled/asked Sango.Kagome gulped and looked at her heart sister.

"Because a ninja from a is not allowed to reveal they are from said village until someone from that village comes or other people figure it out."Sango thought it over for a minute then nodded as if accepting it.Then they heard rustling in the bushes and sank lower into the water.Four girls stumbled out of the bushes and looked at them.Sakura visibly relaxed as well as Kagome."S-S-sakura-chan.W-w-we came to get your team after you all took so long to get back."hinata said.(people im not a hinata hater.the opposite in fact,i just dont know her attitude)"H-h-h-hinata?!"Kagome yelled.Everyone looked at her."Y-y-y-y-es?"She asked."Omg.It's so great to see you!"Kagome exclaimed.She looked at everyone and,seeing their questioning eyes,smirked.She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them,they were silver."OMG!!!!KAGOME!"Hinata yelled.

"You two know each other?"Temari asked."YEP!"they yelled at the same time.The others sweatdropped."So any way,Kagome,what were you talking about earlier.?"asked Sango."Umm...what part?Oh!You mean the betrayal?"replied/asked Kagome."Yeah."Sango said."Well,ummm..."she paused,not really wanting to remember that night."Kagome,why don't I tell her?"Hinata suggested.  
"It's ok,Hinata.I can tell her.After all,similar things happened to us."she smirked slightly,though she was still pale."Sango,I want you to tell me something.How did you feel when you saw your family die?"Sango looked at her friend then looked at the water."I felt as if I was being killed from the inside.I lost all emotion for a moment."Kagome looked at her with a sad smile."That is what I felt.Except I watched the entire clan die.I don't really know why he did it but,oh well."she shrugged.Then she came up with a great idea to get beack at the other girls for a paint-ball ballon trick they played on her.

"You know,I think Sasuke wanted to see you girls later."she smirked when all their faces brightened.(im making hinata a fan-girl.) 


	3. AN please read

Hey everyone! Karaku-chan here! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't had any ideas. Recently however, I started watching Inuyasha and Naruto again, along with reading Twilight, and I thought, why not have Bella, disguised as Kagome (Bella=Kagome),with some prior training as a ninja from the Naruto world. Bella had to disguise herself as a 15 year old miko, and pretend to love Inuyasha, in order to protect the Cullens. Now what if she no longer had to pretend? takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, and After Kouga(from inuyasha) claims 'kagome' as his woman Bella, in feudal japan, hears Ed, Jake, and nessie, along with sensing Kouga from the other direction. The ones from Forks, get there first, and then kouga comes up trying to take 'Kagome' with him. She unveils her self, explains why she pretended to be kagome, and goes on to help destroy Naraku.  
THE VOLTURI WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED IN MEMORIES! NO VOLTURI APPEARENCES IN THIS STORY UNLESS BY POPULAR REQUEST!  
I really don't have new chapters out from anything, but I'm gonna start typing after I post this. It may be a couple of days while I get my thoughts in order.  
If anyone wants to use these ideas for their story, please ask. I'll probably let you(unless your rude to the extreme), but I really want people to ask, it ruins a writer for people who use their stuff without permission.

If anyone would please let me know, I'm really trying to find a story that is a Twilight re-write where Edward and Bella read the books first. Don't care if Bella is vamp or not, or Edward being a human or not. 


	4. IMPORTANT

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. 


End file.
